vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
As Nodt
Summary Äs Nödt (エス・ノト, Esu Noto) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "F" - "The Fear". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Äs Nödt Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Äs can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Fear Manipulation, Transformation (With Vollständig), Large Size (Type 1 with Vollständig Transformation), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Äs can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Absolute Zero and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Comparable to a pre-royal guard training Byakuya. Could steal Byakuya's Bankai. According to Yhwach, one has to have equal or greater reiatsu to do so) | At least Large Island level (More powerful than base) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable to the female Sternritter) | Relativistic (Superior to base) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level, higher with Blut | At least Large Island level (Tanked a post-royal guard training Rukia's Shikai), higher with Blut Stamina: Very High, able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: High in combat Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. With high levels of willpower an opponent can be capable of overcoming The Fear. Also, it has no effect on those who have bodies that are in a deathly state. This coincides that only those with "living" bodies meeting the standard requirement of the term are capable of being immune. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Fear: F - The Fear is Äs Nödt's Schrift which allows him to instill fear in others through his Heilig Pfeil, which are shaped like thorns. It searches through the memories of the subject to find any trace of fear they may have ever had in their life to act upon it, so even if they currently have no fear, if their past does they will be affected, although Äs further states that fear that has a cause is weak and can be stopped by experience, but true fear has no cause and therefore cannot be stopped with experience alone. From there, everything the target does from then on will be hindered by their own thoughts and fear of actions. It's potent enough to kill targets just out of fear. The fear is applied to it's target by contact thus wounding the opponent is not needed and it's capable of bypassing objects to reach it's target. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Thorns: As can create thorns made of reishi that he can use for melee and long range combat. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. For As, his Fear ability is enhanced to the point that he needs eye contact for his ability to work, and can create a dome with multiple eyes all around for a higher chance of success. In addition, one glance is enough to cause fear, closing one's eyes afterwards is no use, because fear has embedded within one's mind. Transformation: At will, Äs Is capable of absorbing the eyes he created to transform into a monstrous deformed version of his upper body. File:As Nodt Spirit Weapon.png|Äs uses The Fear File:Äs_Thorns.PNG|Äs' Spirit Weapon File:RukiaSurrounded.PNG|The Fear (Enhanced) File:As Nodt's Transformation.png|Äs Nödt transformed File:As Nodt Vollstandig.png|Äs' Quincy: Vollständig, Tatarforas Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Sternritter Category:Energy Users Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Quincies Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6